


Won't Leave You Hollow

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Loki talks a lot, M/M, PWP, Sort Of, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: Loki gets jealous pretty easily, and Tony certainly knows how to make use of that.It's a game they both enjoy playing.





	Won't Leave You Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was sort of inspired by the song "Tied Down" by Jaymes Young. Title's taken from that one as well. I listened to it and couldn't stop thinking about these two dorks. And so I wrote this. xD  
> I hope you like it! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think. ^.^

The woman was a blonde, with nice brown eyes and lovely lips. Her dress showed all her other virtues very clearly, and she actually didn't seem that dumb, which was a pleasant but not entirely needed bonus. If Tony had met her a year earlier he would have taken her home, without doubt.

He had no plans to do that today, of course. But he still grinned and flirted, all the while sensing that other pair of eyes on him. He almost couldn't keep from snickering. God, the green was probably blazing with anger by now. Tony didn't even need to turn around to his lover to know that.

Tony had never been a friend of galas like this, but it had turned out that Loki detested them even more. Mostly because of people like the woman who was currently fluttering her eyes at Tony. Yup, Loki hated people like that, and every single one of them was lucky that they hadn't already gotten a nightly visit from an overly jealous God of Mischief. But well, if Tony kept it up his lover would probably see red very soon. Or be splattered with red.

Either way, it would be fun. Tony enjoyed a little bit of jealousy. Knowing that a literal god wanted him so much that he couldn't bear the thought of Tony being touched by anyone else, hell, that did wonders for Tony's ego. Not that it wasn't already big enough as it was, but anyway.

Tony loved it. Every bit of it. Everything from the emerald fire in Loki's eyes to the marks he would leave on Tony's body later this night. And the softness afterwards – Loki curling around him, holding him and breathing kisses on his skin. He would roll his eyes and smirk, his cheeks flushed and his black hair tousled.

Yeah. Back to making him jealous, first.

It didn't need much to manage that. Loki got jealous easily. Tony knew that the god was just as scared of being abandoned as Tony himself was, and to top that off his possessiveness reached unhealthy levels now and then. Tony didn't mind that, as long as it didn't get out of control. And since that wasn't yet the case, he enjoyed playing with it on occasion.

They both knew that he would never act on his flirts, and he was sure that the better part of Loki's fury was just as played as Tony's interest in anyone that wasn't his god. They both liked this game, though, and it made galas like this so much more fun.

He subtly looked at his watch, realizing that it was already way past midnight. Usually, Loki would have already dragged him away from here. Effortlessly holding up the conversation with the blonde woman, Tony scanned the hall for his lover. He didn't feel watched, though, and he quickly came to the conclusion that Loki wasn't here anymore.

Tony's grin got wider, and with a few charming words he said goodbye to the Blonde who looked somewhere between disappointed and appalled. He sauntered over to the bar where Bruce and Thor were standing. The Valkyrie sat on a bar stool next to them, downing one drink after another.

“Loki's gone”, Bruce said in lieu of greeting, reacting to Tony's grin with an amused smirk. “I think you've been teasing him too much.”

“That was kind of the plan.”

“He will stab you in your sleep”, Thor predicted cheerily.

“No, he'll do it when he's awake”, the Valkyrie objected. “More satisfaction, that way.”

“Oh, I'll make sure he gets a lot of that”, Tony said, and while they rolled their eyes he left the place as quickly as he could.

Happy drove him back to the tower, where he took his private elevator to his floor. Only then he slowed his pace, his eyes searching for his lover. On occasion Loki had already jumped him in the backseat of the car or in the elevator, but it seemed that the god wanted to make him wait tonight. Tony knew that Loki wouldn't be found until he allowed it, and so he just smirked to himself while making his way to their bedroom. Loki wasn't on the bed, which was admittedly disappointing. Already undoing his cuff links, Tony went into the bathroom. He did a double take at the shower, only to find it empty as well – a real shame; that one time Loki had been waiting for him in there had been pretty awesome.

Tony was just washing his hands when he saw the air behind him wavering in the mirror. He felt Loki's hands on his shoulders a split second before he could see them. He smirked.

“Took you long enough.”

“I think you have no right to accuse me of tardiness”, Loki replied, green eyes meeting Tony's through the mirror.

Tony flashed him a grin. “Yeah, right. You've been waiting a while for me, huh?”

“Oh, no.” Loki's hands wandered from Tony's shoulders to his neck, his fingers dancing over the skin his shirt collar left exposed. Tony had to suppress a shiver. Already. “In fact, I've never left your side.”

“Does that mean you just watched me pee? Creepy, Lokes.”

Loki's lips curled up into a smirk, and then his hand was in Tony's hair, pulling his head back a little. His body was firmly pressed against Tony's, now, trapping the inventor between Loki and the counter. Tony leaned back against him instantly, his breath hitching when he felt that the god was already hard.

“I watched”, Loki said, his breath brushing the inventor's ear. Tony would've made another comment about privacy in the bathroom if he hadn't been distracted by Loki's next words. “The whole evening, I watched. And that was just what you wanted, wasn't it?” His eyes flared up with something gloriously close to anger. “I listened while you spoke to that _woman_. I heard every word.”

His voice, low and smooth, was enough to send a shiver down Tony's spine. He arched into Loki's touch, still grinning. “Really? Can't believe you stuck it out for so long. I talked to her for _hours._ ”

“You did. I was close to drag you away from her, more than once.” Loki bit into Tony's earlobe, making the human's breath hitch, before he reached for his collar again. His tongue continued flicking over Tony's skin.

“Why didn't you?”, Tony asked, voice a little hoarse. His eyes weren't fixed on Loki's anymore, instead he was watching the god's long, adept fingers as they undid his tie far too slowly for Tony's taste.

“Oh”, Loki said, carelessly tossing the tie aside. He moved on to the top buttons of Tony's dress shirt. “Was _that_ what you wanted? Did you long for me to interfere? To claim you right then and there, for everyone to see?”

“What do you think?” Tony looked up to meet Loki's eyes again, warmth pooling in his lower stomach when he saw the pupils already blown wide with lust.

“I _know_ that you did”, Loki breathed. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to Tony's jaw just as his cool fingers slipped under his shirt. He let his fingernails scrap over skin, lightly, and soon started circling one of Tony's nipples. “You always do.”

Tony, very deliberately, pressed his backside against Loki's crotch, relishing the hiss that escaped Loki in reaction. “You sure of that?”

“I am”, Loki said, his voice a little less even than before.

One of his hands had wandered down to Tony's hips, keeping them in place. Tony let him – he couldn't have done anything against the god's strength, anyway –, not bothering to suppress a gasp of his own when Loki started rocking against him. The movements were so light that Tony _knew_ Loki was trying to keep from moving and simply couldn't resist.

“Tell me”, he demanded, and Loki chuckled breathlessly. The sound went right down to Tony's groin.

“What do you want to hear?”, Loki asked, the words almost vibrating with emotion. Anticipation, passion, a bit of fury – it was all there, and Tony savored it. His eyes fluttered close when Loki continued, his breath hot against his ear. “That I couldn't keep my eyes off you all night? That it drove me _mad_ , seeing you charm someone else than me? That you have a god at your side, longing for you so much he would do anything you wished?”

“Yes”, Tony all but gasped, “yes. That.” He let it happen when Loki took hold of his wrists, placing his hands on the counter. Tony was sure he'd come to be thankful for the support.

“It's true”, Loki said. “All of it. And I do feel compelled to remind you that I _do not share._ ”

“Remind me”, Tony challenged, opening his eyes again to meet Loki's.

He wouldn't close them again, he decided, because hell, that mirror in front of them was a _gift_. Loki's usually so pale cheeks were flushed now, and his eyes that were so schooled in hiding his every emotion didn't conceal anything anymore. He was distracted from the sight, however, when Loki let go of his hands to place them on Tony's body again.

“Oh, I will”, the god all but purred, stroking down Tony's sides. His voice dropped even lower when he added, “you belong with _me_ , Anthony. I will not have anyone question that, not even you.”

One of his hands wandered lower; Tony watched it in the mirror. And when Loki cupped him through his pants, squeezing just a little, Tony was already bucking into the mage's hand, chasing every little bit of friction he could get. He caught a glimpse of Loki's very pleased grin, green eyes full of mischief.

“But you haven't really forgotten that, have you?”, Loki mused, opening Tony's fly.

Tony shuddered when he felt the god's teeth again, only scraping over the skin of his neck, and then cool fingers were wrapped around his cock, educing a moan from him. “Fuck.”

Loki hummed affirmatively; Tony could feel the vibration in the god's chest which was still pressed against his back. Loki stroked him lazily, _too goddamn slowly._ He continued mouthing at Tony's neck. He had pulled the billionaire's shirt out of the way to bare his shoulder, and his free hand had somehow found its way back into Tony's hair, pulling slightly so the inventor would bare his throat. Tony obliged only too willingly while he kept thrusting into Loki's fist, trying to grind against the god's cock at the same time. Given how close they were it wasn't too hard to accomplish that, and his efforts were rewarded with a growl from Loki.

“I wonder”, Loki murmured, “if she realized that you barely even looked at her. Oh, she wanted you so much, and you...” He added a little more pressure to his grip on Tony's dick, causing him to keen. “You were thinking of _me._ ”

And Tony nodded, because he had waited the whole night for this and Loki's fingers were really fucking clever, and pretending he wasn't already putty in the god's hands wouldn't work, anyway.

“You were”, Loki breathed, sounding both amazed and smug.

Then, the hand around Tony's cock disappeared, and he let out a whine in protest. Loki just hushed him as he yanked down Tony's pants and underwear, baring the human's ass. The god let his fingers dance over the newly exposed skin, sending another shiver down Tony's spine. He impatiently pushed into the touch, eyes fixes on the mirror to not miss even the slightest change in Loki's expression. The mage was still caging him so gloriously, and his face was half hidden in the crook of Tony's neck where he was busy laving at the skin. Tony wanted to see his eyes – he wanted to see everything, the longing and the eagerness and the lightest bit of softness that _was_ there, somewhere. He wanted to see all of that, and still he couldn't keep his eyes from closing when a – without doubt magically – slicked finger dipped between his cheeks and began to circle his entrance.

But it didn't do more than that, and soon enough Tony found himself panting. “Loki – Loki, _now._ ”

“Desperate for my touch, are you?” Loki's lips curled into a smirk where they were pressed against Tony's skin. But he complied, at least a little, the first digit wiggling in. “For my fingers inside you? Or do you want something else?” Loki pushed him even closer against the counter, forcing Tony to lean forward and making him feel his hard-on. He didn't stop moving his finger while his lips wandered up Tony's neck again until they reached his ear. “ _Her_ hands on you, perhaps?”

Tony growled in frustration, unwilling to think of anything else than Loki and the second finger that was just joining the first. A little bit too fast, maybe, judging by the slight burn, but Tony certainly wasn't to complain about that.

“No”, he grit out, “ _no._ Don't want that, fuck, you _know_ that.”

“Do I?”, Loki asked. “You could have anyone, couldn't you? They're positively begging you to take them, and we both know you enjoy that.”

“I do, but -” Tony forgot what he wanted to say when Loki's fingers curled inside of him, effortlessly finding his prostate.

“But?”, Loki prompted, teasing bastard that he was. He took mercy on Tony, though – because he knew that he'd never been as good with words as Loki was – and finished Tony's sentence himself.

“They could not give you what I can”, he whispered, his fingers still moving in and out of Tony's body. “That woman, or any of the others, they aren't even worth your time. You would grow bored of them so quickly. But I -” He bit down on Tony's shoulder, the inventor moaning in reaction. “I will not leave you hollow, Anthony. _Never._ ”

Tony huffed a breathless laugh. "Pun intended, huh?"

Loki growled again, deliberately pushing against Tony's prostate. "Anthony..."

“I know”, Tony gasped, “I know. Loki – c'mon,  _now._ ”

That seemed to please Loki a bit more, judging by the purring sound he made. “What do you want, love?”

Tony pressed back against Loki's hand, demanding more. “You, only you. Come on.”

“Yes”, Loki hissed, wrapping his other arm around Tony, holding him tightly against his chest. “Only me.”

Loki teased him for a while longer, and even when his fingers hit that sweet spot again it wasn't enough. Tony panted Loki's name between his moans and a few whines that never failed to make Loki groan in return. Gladly, the god seemed to be just as impatient as he was. Soon – and still not soon _enough_ – he withdrew his fingers.

Loki's cock was hot between Tony's cheeks, a perfect contrast to the usually so much lower temperature of the god's body. Loki let out a harsh breath when he pressed in, his lips warm and wet against Tony's shoulder. He nibbled and sucked at the skin, doubtlessly leaving the marks Tony had looked forward to all night. Tony cursed, urging Loki to move, and the mage seemed to get the message.

“Watch”, he told him, waiting until Tony squinted his eyes open. Then, he pulled out almost all the way, only to thrust in again instantly. Tony moaned in appreciation, meeting Loki's hips with his own.

From there on, Loki set a quick and wonderfully rough pace. Tony propped his elbows on the counter, his knees feeling as if they were about to give in. He barely noticed that Loki was pretty much holding him up and keeping him on his feet by now; he noticed nothing except the fact that Loki was _everywhere._ His cock sliding in and out of him, his arms holding him close, his words right next to his ear, accompanied by hot and ragged breaths. Words like _mine_ and _yes_ and _yours_ , nothing coherent anymore but thrilling all the same. Tony was already falling apart, always wanting more and more. When Loki's hand somehow made its way between Tony's body and the counter to stroke him, it didn't take long until Tony was lost and crying out in blind pleasure.

Loki carried him through it, never once stopped moving while chasing his own release. Soon enough he was muffling his groan in the crook of Tony's neck as he came.

They just stayed as they were for a while, both trying to catch their breath. Tony had put his head on his arms while Loki was planting lazy kisses on every spot of Tony's skin he could reach. There weren't much of those spots, sadly, given the fact that they were still mostly dressed. The thought made Tony chuckle, and he was sure he felt Loki's lips form a smile.

“I want to be in bed”, he murmured into the sleeves of his shirt, slightly damp from sweat. “And naked. Like, now.”

“I suppose that can be arranged”, Loki replied quietly, soothingly stroking Tony's sides when he pulled back.

After a sluggish clean up they curled up in bed, with Loki pressed against Tony's side. Tony was comfortable and blissfully sated, and the fact that Loki would be there in the morning made him feel even better.

“Loki?”, he said, running his fingers through the god's messy hair.

Loki just hummed, already drowsy.

“There's only you. You do know that, right?”

“Of course, love”, Loki muttered, the words coming out slightly muffled. “There's only you for me, too.”

“That's what I wanted to hear”, Tony said, grinning even though Loki couldn't see it.

“I live to please”, the god replied, and Tony snorted softly at the dry tone.

It didn't take long until they fell asleep. Loki _was_ still there in the morning, being the first thing Tony saw when he woke up, and Tony would do anything to make sure that never changed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr :)](https://amidnight--dreary.tumblr.com/)


End file.
